


Warmth

by cjoycoolio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, The Red Lion, keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: Basically a small piece I wrote. :P





	

_Dark._

A black abyss encompassed the paladin into darkness. 

_Quiet._

The silence was deafening.

_Lost._

He was thrown into empty space, split apart from his teammates. 

_Alone._

He gasps, his eyes shooting open. There was no one around.

_Nothing._

His body floated aimlessly as he tried to control his breathing.

_Cold._

A chill ran through his body, space was incredibly freezing. 

_Light._

Something shines in the distance. It was bright and red.

_Warmth._

His lion appears in front of him.

_Safe._

“Thank you, Red.”


End file.
